


The Girl That You Love

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (but it's consensual), (literally this time lmao), (the first time I can use that tag literally), BUCKY IS CALLING STEVE THAT BECAUSE IT GIVES THEM BOTH BONERS, Begging, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Blushing Steve Rogers, Body Image, Body Worship, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breeding Kink, Consensual Slut Shaming, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Embarrassment, Everything in this is consensual, F/M, Fem Stucky, Feminization, Genderbending, Humiliation Kink - light, Kink Negotiation, Kitchen Sex, LITERALLY, M/M, Making Out, Mean Top Bucky, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Magic, Sexual Conversations, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Steve Gets Turned In A Woman, Steve is shy, Steve's tits, THIS IS NOT SAYING THAT ALL WOMEN ARE EASY OR SLUTTY, Teasing, The Plot - Right There, This was supposed to be short... it's not, Top Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, genderbent, magic spells, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Steve gets turned into a woman when a wayward spell from Loki (who's decided he's a villain again) comes his way and Bucky takes it upon himself to let Steve know why he was known for being a "ladies man" back in the forties and what he misses about those days. In, y'know, detail.Title taken from Panic! At The Disco's song "Girl That You Love".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 32
Kudos: 189





	The Girl That You Love

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things to keep in mind:
> 
> 1) The dirty talk in this circles around these characters specifically, Bucky isn't throwing women under the buss, he isn't saying that all women are easy or slutty because he says similar things to Steve. He's calling Steve the same kind of things that he normally would because it gets them both off, it's purely meant to be taken as dirty talk and they're both very much enjoying themselves. This isn't meant to hurt anyone's feelings. 
> 
> 2) I'm using masculine pronouns for Steve, as well as keeping his name, because this spell is temporary and he's still a man. His body is the only thing that's changed and with that
> 
> 3) If descriptions biologically female genitalia make you uncomfortable then maybe don't read this specific fic (I used cunt, pussy, clit, and tits in this)? Also, if me highlighting the stereotypical differences between biological men and biological woman will make you uncomfy then also read at your own risk- I have plenty of other writing you can check out on here or on Tumblr (https://fandomfluffandfuck.tumblr.com/) if this isn't your cup of tea!
> 
> 4)I wrote this as a dude, so apologies for any anatomy mistakes or anything that I got wrong on account of not being familiar with this stuff.
> 
> *Also sorry for throwing Loki under the bus, I love him and he's my excuse to write porn today.

Steve has never sweat more upon entering his own home, hell, he’s never sweat this bad before in his life because he’s never been this fucking nervous. He has never held his breath for so long other than right after he got the serum and ended up sitting by a clock to count how long he could hold his breath for now that his lungs were fixed (he got bored by the time he crossed over five minutes). He has never hugged his own body tighter, possibly leaving him with bruises that will actually stick around, grabbing his sides and curling in his shoulders. He’s never gotten this close to biting a hole through his bottom lip. He has never purposefully used his military training to be so quiet while not being on a mission for either the army or for SHIELD. He’s never done a fuck ton of the things he’s done today but-

He’s also never been a woman before today. 

Steve turns to shut the front door, jumping a little when his hair falls forward from where he brushed it back, coming to terms with the fact that his hands are shaking, and he thinks over the day once more simply because he does not know how he’s going to explain a goddamn thing to Bucky and it’s soothing to at least be aware of what has happened to him in terms of the actual facts. The door shuts with a whisper and it still makes Steve cringe. He’s not quite ready for Bucky to know he’s home. He’s not ready to do anything but curl up in the closet with their duvet until the curse fades away. 

Which, apparently, is due to happen in two days for non-modified people according to what a very grumpy Loki mumbled to him when he was finally subdued. Although, who’s to say how long it will last for him. None of them were sure if the serum would “heal” him faster or not. Only an hour prior he had left the house to tie up the loose end that is Loki with Thor. It had just been the two of them because while for today he’s decided to be a baddy again he hadn’t needed to be as noticed as the first time when he was on Earth. This time - according to Thor - he had just wanted to get his older brother to stop spending so much time away; he wanted to remind him of his family. So he’d gone on a rampage (more of a temper tantrum if you ask him), using his magic to turn people into whatever he pleased. Whatever wasn’t fatal, of course. Some people were turned into dogs, some people into birds or lizards or what-the-fuck-ever living animal he could think of (including a few dragons here and there). 

Steve kinda wishes he was a dog instead… not because he’s as sexist as the original time period he was from but he just feels like Thor delivering a squirming puppy back to Bucky would be more fun than doing a strange walk of shame back to him himself. He also sort of feels like he’s breaking into his own house… he looks so different. 

But, yeah, Loki had turned him into a woman rather than an animal. As to why- well, that’s anyone’s fucking guess. 

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice rings out from, assumedly, his body- which sounds like it’s in the kitchen. Steve swears under his breath. Fuck enhanced hearing. He can’t do anything without Bucky hearing him and again if it was a  _ normal  _ day he wouldn’t fucking care but-

“Steve?” He calls again, his voice changing from his normal register to one of confusion and possible suspicion, footsteps accompanying his increasingly loud voice. Neither of them are  that paranoid but they both know the safety concerns that come with their long, drawn out lives. But even so Steve entirely knows why he’s coming over to check him out (and that it’s his fault for not answering) he still freezes. His heart thudding uncomfortably, like how it used to when his heart would give him more trouble than it already did, flaring up because of the cold or stress. 

His mouth drops open and he literally  _ squeaks  _ before he gets his mouth to shape any useful words. 

Bucky’s footsteps stop and Steve can  _ picture  _ the confusion painting his handsome face, he can also perfectly imagine what he must be feeling. He swallows. Curling his fingers together even tighter together and rubbing his thumb over his opposite hand, squeezing his hands together too hard. 

“Uhh…” Steve winces, shaking his head and fighting the urge to cough and gag when his hair gets into his mouth, he doesn’t even  _ sound  _ like himself. His voice is too high. It’s not, like, super, super high, it’s still low for a woman’s voice like his actual voice is compared to other men’s but it’s not  _ his  _ voice. Bucky takes a step forward. Steve’s heart punches his ribs harder, “Buck, you’re gonna haveta listen to, ‘kay?” He steps forward again, making a low, curious noise, so he quickly tacks on, “but you, uhh, you have to stay where you are!” He ignores the way his voice sounds, focusing instead on trying to telepathically make Bucky understand. 

“Okay?” He sounds confused as all hell, “can I at least ask why you sound…” 

His voice trails off and doesn’t pick back up, Steve knows just the way that his lips must be opening shyly and then shutting. His raw lip has made its way back between his teeth, waiting for the other shoe to drop and for Bucky to just come around the corner. It’s not that he thinks Bucky is going to, like, laugh at him or, like, have a seizure or whatever. He just… he’s uncomfortable. He’s not sure what he wants from Bucky or what he doesn’t want. He doesn’t know right now. 

“Steve?” 

_ Shit. _ If he doesn’t stop fucking zoning out Bucky’s gonna think he’s injured and he’s gonna come into the little hallway, sort of mudroom that enters into their apartment and he’s gonna see him. 

“Yeah,” he whispers, his voice nearly a melody with it’s new pitch. He starts again after clearing his throat, and how  _ the hell  _ does even  _ that  _ sound different? “Yeah, umm, you’re… I, uhh, I sound different because, well, y’know how it was Loki that we were- we were dealing with?” Bucky hums his agreement, perplexed into silence by the way he sounds evidently, “well, I… I, I. I-” he stumbles over his own lips and teeth and tongue even though they don’t feel any different, they just  _ look  _ different. 

Bucky saves him, as per usual, groaning, “the bastard cursed you or some shit, didn’t he?” 

“Or something,” Steve chokes out, his throat drying. He can’t help but be a little bitter even though the other man certainly can’t do a damn thing about his current situation- he’s just upset in general because this isn’t even an  _ injury  _ so it’s not like he can stay in their apartment, hunkering down and he does not want to go outside and have to explain himself to everyone.  _ Plus _ he doesn’t want to get into any  _ weird  _ situations while he doesn’t look like himself. Although those thoughts and bitterness doesn’t exist in the forefront of his mind for very long because Bucky’s voice turns into an audible shrug as he mumbles something like  _ well then  _ and steps closer. His foot coming into Steve’s line of sight, rounding the corner. And then. Then he’s accidentally half squeaking again when Bucky tries to take another step forward, the embarrassing sound cutting into his own protest, “no!” Bucky stops. His feet dropping to the floor with a loud thunk, which is completely out of character for him, having been a very well trained sniper, “sorry,” Steve apologizes before Bucky can. He hasn’t done anything wrong and he really didn’t mean to get that anxious about it. He digs his fingernails into the back and side of his neck as he itches the flushed skin rather than apologizing again. 

“So,” Bucky drawls after a stretch of silence, “you sound different… do you look different too?” 

Steve flushes harder. Curling his toes in his combat boots with the amount of frustration he has aimed at himself. Also trying to steady himself with the movement, shaking his head despite the fact that Bucky can’t see him. Again scaring himself when he sees his now long hair swishing in his peripheral vision, “uh huh” he admits. Quieting himself. Caving in on himself a little. 

“Alright,” Bucky says, casual as ever like this is something that happens to them everyday. Like he always comes home and is scared about Bucky seeing him but really scared about showing himself to him... and to be fair- avenging gets you into some weird shit a lot of the time but… he’s never been turned into a woman. Like he’s still himself. He’s just, like, a twin of himself that happens to be a woman. 

Silence hangs between them again. 

Steve comes to a decision. 

“Close your eyes,” he tells Bucky, softening his voice like he normally would, calming both of them. And finding that he sounds an awful lot like what he remembers his mother sounded when he does, the discovery causing his heart to do  _ something _ in his chest. He especially hears the similarity between his new voice and the voice she used when she read him to sleep when he was young. 

“They’re closed,” Bucky calls back, just as soft and trusting as ever. As normal as ever too. 

Steve shuffles forward just to be sure for himself because even though he knows Bucky wouldn’t lie to him just because he was curious about what’s got him feeling self-conscious, his own brain isn’t having the easiest time coping with all of this. It also doesn’t help that he kinda wants nothing more than to stay still because currently if he were to walk as fast as he normally would (at “a normal gay speed” as Natasha likes to say) he can feel his chest move like a dame’s. It is technically a dame’s chest. His chest too. And it’s not even like that wasn’t a thing before… but before all of it was muscle and the only time his chest moved was when he was doing a demanding exercise like running or fighting aliens. 

He gets himself in front of Bucky. His eyes open and Bucky’s shut. 

Just seeing his face makes him feel an awful lot calmer, even when his eyes are closed. Well. Maybe that specific thing helps too. Having his eyes shut; he looks very peaceful. Like he could just be asleep and not waiting like a kid on Christmas to figure out what’s happened to his best guy. 

“I’m gonna walk us back to the kitchen,” Steve murmurs, “don’t open yet,” he reminds, carefully getting his smaller, thinner hands as far around Bucky’s thick forearms as he can. He looks down dumbly. Suddenly realizing just how different even his  _ hands  _ have become. There must be at least a two inch gap between his thumb and fingertips, Bucky’s forearms being the same but now bigger than the span of his palms and fingers. He gets Bucky’s hands to encircle his own forearms in turn. Trying to not physically react to the way that not only do his hands wrap his arms completely now but how there’s also a bit pretty good sized overlap between his thumb and tips of his other fingers. Bucky makes a shocked, quiet noise at it. Normally his fingertips just shly brush when holding his forearms. This is  _ very  _ different.

“Did…” Bucky pauses, following him as if he’s a dog, getting pulled wherever their owner goes. Steve swallows as he leads them into the kitchen, hearing the gears turning in his head. “Did Loki get rid of the effect of the serum? Somehow? Did he, like-”

“No,” Steve feels his chest expand and contract with the heavy breath he takes. He didn’t even think about that having been a possibility! That would be so much fucking worse, like, dear god. He does not fucking want that. Not at all. That would be terrible. His face tightens with his disgust as he thinks about it. 

Bucky chuckles, tightening his grip on his slimmed forearms, “well, then, it can’t be too bad can it, doll?” 

“About that,” Steve begins ironically, directing Bucky to sit down on one of their breakfast bar stools. 

Making sure he’s settled before he takes his hands away, but he doesn’t get to finish his hopefully charming reply because Bucky - like a dog on the hunt - is back at it, “about what? Is it somehow worse from you going back to being so sick all the time?” Steve feels and hears the way his best guy’s fear builds and thunders under the surface of his words. Making them crack and tremble. He knows Bucky never hated anything more than seeing him sick and weak and being healthy himself, knowing that there wasn’t a damn thing he could do but hope and pray. And wonder if he’d make it through another year. He always tried to never let it show his guy, because he knew that Steve didn’t want to be treated like glass nor did he deserve to be treated that way. 

“No, no it’s not that,” Steve can’t resist from cupping Bucky’s cheek with a hand, marveling at the calm trust smoothed over his pretty skin, the way his lashes kiss the very tops of his cheeks, the lax line of his lips, and the cut of his cheekbone and jaw under his thinned hand. 

Bucky leans into the touch, “can I open my eyes then?” He’s polite about his question, asking without already beginning to open his eyes the way Steve knows some people would. He just sits and absorbs his touch as he tries to reciprocate it. Reaching out for his waist as per usual. 

Steve doesn’t stop him, he just offers, “wait a little longer, please?” 

Bucky nods, opening his mouth and going to say something that gets lost in a little hum, almost gasp, of confusion. His flesh and blood fingers meeting his hip as he tries to speak. A little divot appears between his eyebrows. Bucky knows his body well- he knows that he doesn’t have hips, his waist is and always has been thin. He still has a thin waist in this body but it’s a different point in his body, normally from his hips to his ribs was a straight line but with this body his waist is drawn in and tiny like an inch or so down from where his rib cage ends. His hips are curved in a way they’ve never been before although it’s not fat, his hip bones are just wider set than they are normally. And it’s not even much of a curve, he’s still fit. Still muscular but he’s built out in a different way. He still has abs as a woman but they’re less defined horizontally and more defined vertically (he’s heard Natasha call those lines “the elevens” before). He still has a heavier upper body, his shoulders being bigger than his newly widened hips even still, but what really makes him look so much bigger around the shoulders is his tits. They’re maybe twice the size of what his pecs regularly look like but looking down at them they look even bigger, like three, three and a half times bigger. Rounder and heavier than normal. His ass is also rounder and a bit bigger but he’s assuming it’s only because his hips are wider and so his ass has just fit to that, plus, his posture has had to change with the weight tacked onto his front. His back is a lot more arched. Bucky’s always told him he has the best ass around though… so, he’s not sure. And that’s just his body, his mid-boob length hair isn’t the only thing that’s changed from the neck up. He only got a very quick look in the mirror before he came here.

Bucky’s hand has stayed where it landed on him but his other hand has now joined it on the opposite side. Steve sighs. Despite everything happening- it does still feel nice to have Bucky’s hands on him. 

“Have a guess yet?” He breathes, trying for more confidence then he feels. Having Bucky’s hands on him are doing wonders, making him more comfortable, but he’s not quite ready to just  _ say  _ it. 

“Not yet,” Steve can hear the teasing as it comes from a mile away. He doesn’t brace himself for it, he embraces it instead. He could use some normal right now. “Might have to touch you some more first,”  _ yep, there it is.  _ Steve grins anyway, blowing out a little chuckle that’s also part sigh and part huff. Steve does the unthinkable anyway on autopilot, moving Bucky’s hands up his body to just below his ribs where he likes to rest them when they’re both standing up, close enough to be hugging but just hanging out in each other’s space. Inadvertently he’s moved Bucky’s hands right over his cinched waist. And  _ of course  _ Bucky instantly feels it. 

Automatically his hands break away, sliding out from under his hands and finding the cut of his waist once more, squeezing his sides when he finds it and humming, a little smirk curling onto his face, “thought you had curves before sweetheart,” he clicks his tongue. Steve’s face flushes and he sputters, trying to think of something to say. Once more Bucky beats him to it, “I think I got an idea now, can I open my eyes to check yet?” 

“Please,” Steve settles, suddenly being overwhelmed with the anxious want to see Bucky’s eyes again and with the want to have him touch him like normal again. Not like some weird game of touching and guessing by feeling as they are now even though he’s the one who started it. He wants Bucky to react now, he doesn’t want this pretending everything’s fine-

Bucky’s eyelashes flutter and those clear, grey pools of water look up at him from where he’s seated. The dark color of his hair framing his face as gorgeously as it always does, emphasizing his cheekbones, jaw, and eyes. In a flash Bucky’s eyes find his- looking into them for a long second, a promise bubbling there, before he lets his gaze wander. 

Exploring his face first, taking in his slimmer jaw and the lack of any noticeable stubble even though he didn’t actually shave before he left the apartment this morning. Looking over the interesting way his cheekbones have gotten a bit higher and sharper, making his face more nearing an oval than a square but still staying sharp. Spotting the way his Adam’s apple has retreated a bit with his more feminine register. His eyes are the same shape but they either have become bigger or they look bigger with the decreased curve of his jaw. Bucky just looks, keeping his hands where they are even though Steve can feel the way his fingers are twitching, itching to also explore.

No sounds leave either of them.

Bucky’s eyes travel lower. Taking their time and then some. 

His cheeks flush and he shuts his eyes for a quick rest when those eyes slip from his decreased shoulder width to the swell of his chest, so he doesn’t get a chance to prepare himself for what comes out of Bucky, he doesn’t see his lips quirk and part, “damn,” he breathes. Awe leaking into his voice generously, Steve bites his lower lip, flicking open his eyes to see the spill of his pupils outward. He swallows thickly. Steve always forgets that Bucky likes women, he’s become so accustomed to being the only one he has eyes for. 

Bucky’s mismatched palms come up to his chest, he doesn’t touch his boobs yet… he just rests his palms on his ribs, getting as close as he can like he wants to ask before he touches but he can’t tear his eyes away for long enough to ask, just to rumble, “you’re ripe like a peach, doll, look at you.” Steve is fairly certain his face is swollen with the amount of blood flushing through his cheeks, “always had a rack on you, but, goddamn.” 

“Bucky!” Steve hisses, not knowing what else to do because he  _ likes  _ that but it feels  _ weird _ in this body. He can’t feel himself swelling and getting hard. He just feels like he’s been cut open and is now being filled with lava. His arousal isn’t centered over his lower stomach and cock and balls, it’s building low and dangerous somewhere deep, deep within him. It feels like he’s being heated up from the inside out. It’s-

“What?” Bucky teases, leaning in forward and looking like he’s about to start drooling, “you gonna tell me to quit it?” Steve opens his mouth. He shuts it. Bucky chuckles, sliding his hands up to touch the underside and sides of his tits, framing them with the cup of his thumb and index finger, letting his other fingers splay out to touch as much of him as he can, “can see how much you like it, baby,” he lowers his voice. Playing with fire. Steve feels muscles clench and squirm in places that he’s never had muscles before, his legs squeezing together as hard as he can as his body craves to have something inside of it. Bucky keeps talking, licking his lips quickly while his eyes watch his body move, “I can tell you like it. Wanna know why?” 

He moves his hands for long enough to skirt his sides and use his cinched waist to pull him forward, settling him on his lap. 

Steve  _ moans.  _

He can  _ feel  _ Bucky’s erection on him. Not on him like below his ass, just barely out of reach of his asshole where normally he aches to be filled and stretched, but he can feel him. Right there. Between his legs where he’s starting to get uncomfortably tingly and hot and tight and… and it almost feels like he’s got to piss with the desperation building up but not? There’s something else. Indescribable but  _ good.  _ So good. He can feel him and there’s literally just his undersuit and Bucky’s jeans separating them. Nothing more. It makes his blood burn hotter, his head reeling with how different and how overwhelming it is. 

Bucky gets his mouth on his neck, keeping one hand on his widened hip and sliding the other up to cup his tits again. He wants him to touch him more. He wants more. He wants Bucky to play with his chest like he normally does but the want is so much stronger. So much more pungent. 

“Ask me, Stevie,” Bucky puffs roughly over the sensitive skin of his throat, “ask me how I know.” 

“Nnot sure I wanna, ah!” Bucky nips at his neck, lapping over the hurt, it feels as good as ever. Causing shivers to drip down his spine and cradle his ribs, melting into even more heating piling up in the core of his very being. 

“You’re not sure you wanna know?” The fucker drawls, rubbing his hand over his hip and up to his ribs before it goes back down, magnetized, Steve shakes his head. Which makes the spinning, reeling of his head even worse. Confusion and excitement curling tightly around his brain. Bucky kisses him, slowly and relatively sweet. Their lips meeting in their ever familiar way despite everything else. Despite the amplified press of his fuller chest against Bucky’s as he stands to get a better angle. Everything is so different yet so familiar. Bucky’s hands are the same, as are his charming, well-practiced moves but they’re being applied to a different body, a body that pools his arousal into different parts of his body. It’s the weirdest most pleasurable thing he’s ever experienced. “I know,” Bucky begins, speaking straight into his slightly gaped mouth, “because I can see it in your eyes, they’re all dark and big, sweetheart.” Steve shuts his eyes impulsively, swaying in place, “and… and I can see your nipples through this flimsy thing-” he plucks at the thin material of his undersuit, which looks basically like an Under Armor shirt, skin tight to his regular body but strained against his new chest and hips and ass despite the baggy-ness of everywhere else because he’s missing a couple inches of height. Steve becomes aware of the throbbing tightness in his full chest- able to feel the way his nipples are tightened and begging to be put under Bucky’s wealth of attention. “They’re so hard aren’t they?” 

Steve whimpers and nods, barely getting out his own teasing words, “you’re a dog, Barnes.” 

“Sure am,” Bucky bites his lower lip, taking away any bite from Steve’s words with his alluring confidence, licking into his mouth unfairly quickly before pulling back, “but I also can feel your thighs squeezing together.” He asserts, placing one palm on the side of his thigh, his fingers curling onto the back of legs, just shy of the crease where his ass melts into thigh. Steve gasps at the touch and the awareness of where he’s tensing before Bucky’s other hand pushes itself between his leg, getting his legs to spread a little. Drawing mindless shapes on the sensitive skin- Steve’s eyes roll back in his head. It’s  _ so  _ close to where he wants to be touched. Bucky continues like it’s normal for him to call out all the signs of his arousal, spitting out, “bet it’s because you're getting wet for me aren’t you?” His hand pushes higher on the inside of his thighs, centimeters aware from where he’s aching. Steve moans again, squeezing onto what he can of Bucky’s biceps, his air leaving him in pants. He can feel his own underwear against him and it’s so,  _ so  _ good. It’s so… so raw. It’s like he can feel everything. He can feel his pulse between his legs- similarly to how it feels when he’s hard enough to ache but… more intense. Like the usual amount of blood that swells his cock is trying to rush into his- Steve pushes just thinking of all the possible words for his new anatomy. It’s like he’s completely exposed and his skin is full of twice the nerves. He also is wet. Just like Bucky said. 

“Yeah,” he groan, unintentionally agreeing like he can read his mind. He moves in closer, digging his fingers into the meat of his thighs and ass, kissing him filthily while he’s at it, fucking his tongue into his mouth with an obscene sound. Possessive as he always is but with an undefinable edge. “Bet your pussy is wet and aching, ain’t?” He  _ growls  _ in Steve’s useless mouth. 

For once Steve’s voice makes him squeal when it’s completely warranted because he grinds himself down onto Bucky’s hand in a purely visceral reaction and hits some part of himself that makes him feel like an  _ atomic fucking bomb, _ composed of pleasure only, has gone off inside of his belly. Like they’re fire burning under every inch of his skin. His thighs quake with whatever the fuck was that feeling, his knees threatening to buckle. His mouth hangs open and a noise he couldn’t begin to describe flies out. He feels like drooling, like crying and maybe screaming. All of the muscles in his back are tense and forcing him to sit straight and still. Holy  _ fuck.  _

It feels like he’s been electrocuted. 

“Aww, doll, you rubbing your clit on me?” Steve doesn’t even have it in himself to choke or blush even more. He wants  _ more.  _ “You want me that bad that you’re squealing and dripping and aching for me? Already?” Steve feels like he’s been punched in the chest. He can’t even think about answering when his head is stuffed with cotton candy that’s spun from pure arousal and pleasure. Bucky nips his jaw, “yeah,” he whispers, “yeah, you are. Being such an easy slut, doll.” 

_ That  _ fucking word hits him in the goddamn chest. Striking him down and causing him to fall fully onto Bucky. Letting his currently smaller form be caught easily by his bulk. His body wraps itself in that feeling- of being held and consumed. His vision swimming with fireworks beneath his eyelids. They have played with things like this. They have. Bucky’s always had a spectacularly dirty, gorgeous mouth and he’s never not been able to talk Steve into a fierce blush or an orgasm for as long as they’ve been together. Bucky’s always been fond of calling him names, sweet and filthy ones. He’s even occasionally called his body names when they both were feeling it. 

Steve is currently feeling it. 

He nods sloppily into Bucky’s neck, panting wetly, trying and failing to make sense, “hnnng, guh, nnn- need, I- I. You. God,  _ fuck. Please.”  _

“Please?” Bucky teases, “please what?” Steve groans uselessly, mouthing at his neck and trying to physically and mentally get his legs back beneath him. Bucky just knocks him straight back down, grinding his hand back up against him in that breath-stealing, toe curling way, “please keep touching this little clit here?” Steve sobs and moans at once, agonized by the fire raging through him. Cutting down to his opens and ripping him apart. “Please keep talking to you?” Bucky asks, breezing over the fact that he’s rubbing him so good that it’s making him tremble, his muscles not obeying his brain in favor of just absorbing the licking flaming and feeding the sparks. 

Bucky keeps up his mind melting movements for a while, making Steve melt lower and lower into his welcoming, sturdy frame. Closer to falling to the floor and only trusting Bucky to hold him up. 

Then he quits. 

Pleasure fading out like the end of a song except it doesn’t leave him satisfied, he wants it to continue. He’s sweating all over and breathing harder than he does when working out. And Steve wants nothing more than to get his jaw to work so he can bite the fuck out of him for stopping. To make him keep doing it. To keep touching him. Bucky kisses his temple, still playing up his cool, doting partner exterior, “please  _ what _ , Stevie? You gotta tell me or I won’t know what you want, will I?” 

Steve sputters, nearly choking on his excess saliva, and peering up at Bucky hungrily. He doesn’t have a damn hair out of place and Steve kind of wants to murder him over it. He also kind of wants to go and hide in the bathroom for being so desperate in comparison. Steve doesn’t know what he wants, his lips tremble and a stray high, upset noise jumps out of his throat. He doesn’t get the chance to be embarrassed over it because then Bucky’s tilting his chin up and wrapping his metal arm around his waist, literally sweeping him off his feet. His legs feel shaky and unsteady even as Bucky lifts his weight. Holding him tight to his body. So tight that his tits feel compressed uncomfortably and nearly flat against his muscles, just shy of painful in a way that feels better than it has any right to. Making little sparks fly down from his chest to between his legs. Bucky leans in, doing all of the work as he nips and tugs at his lips with his own teeth, teasing him by not really going in for a kiss. Just laving electric static over them without following through with the lush press of his mouth. 

“C’mon,” Bucky prompts, stepping forward with him like he’s a goddamn ragdoll and hefting him up onto the counter. Like he’s a toy, held tight to his chest. 

Steve keeps his arms curled desperately around him- his safety line. Curling his fingers as hard as he can into his familiar body, reveling in the rippling of his muscles. Pushing his face into his heated skin and mourning the realization that he’s got fucking clothes on- that he’s not face first in his naked skin. He swallows another pathetic noise that wants to slip from his loose lips and slack jaw. His pulse pounds in his nipples and in his… an-and between his legs. He shakes his head frantically in the cup of Bucky’s neck and shoulder, whispering, “jus’-  _ please _ ” as quiet as he can. His words are clumsy and jagged with his excitement. 

Bucky chuckles, “getting shy on me?” Steve knows the grin he’s wearing better than he knows his own hands. He can hear it in his voice, pulling at his sinful, wet-dream worthy lips, “you getting shy on me even though I know you like what I’m doing to ya’?” Steve nearly whimpers at the thicker Brooklyn accent peaking through as he gets more lost to his arousal. A heady feeling overwhelms him as heat prowls deeper into him, burning hotter somehow. His brain melts more in his head when he felt himself throbbing, the shifting of his restless legs calling attention to the additional wetness seeping in his underwear and probably his pants. He shakes his head once more, trying in vain to just get Bucky to get on with whatever painfully good torture he has in store. Bucky chuckles, “you see, now you’re just lying, darlin’,” he rasps. Steve throbs again. He shakes his head again. He doesn’t know what  _ the fuck  _ to do here. 

For once in their lives Bucky gives up first, sighing softly and opening with a quiet, “listen,” that in no way prepares him for the hand grabbing a generous handful of his now long hair. It does not prepare him to the fucking inferno of pleasure crashing down on him when Bucky  _ pulls.  _ Yanking really. Making his head fly back so far that he’s staring at the ceiling. Quiver inducing heat spills down his scalp, pooling around his collarbones and making it difficult to get air. He might literally be drooling now. 

He moans, Bucky’s evil fucking, still tight fingers being the cause as the sound echoes solidly through his entire fucking being. Through his whole chest. 

Bucky continues as if he’s not on the edge of entirely melting him into a puddle, “I know it’s hard for you to talk when you’re hungry for me, baby,” Steve whimpers thinly in the back of his throat, “I know you get real dumb,” he adds. Steve whimpers again, his lips buzzing- missing Bucky’s. “And I was tryna be patient, waitin’ for you to get it into your head and out those lips but I can’t.” He uses his hair as a leash, guiding his head so they’re face to face, so he’s not staring straight up at the roof. 

Bucky leans in so close to him that he can’t even focus on his face, his eyes already hazy with arousal, “I can’t wait for you to get your _ pretty, little _ head made up because I wanna see you fall apart for me.” Steve’s jaw drops open wider, more saliva pooling in the corners of his mouth, crying out,  _ he wants that so so bad. _ “Wanna watch you cum again and again and again,” Bucky smirks crudely, “‘cause I know you never liked dames,  _ Steve,”  _ he even makes his name sound filthy, “but I did. I do.” His sharp, enchanting tongue sweeps over his lips, their mouths close enough that Steve also feels his tongue glide over his buzzing skin, “and you know what I like about dames?” 

Steve shakes his head. Afraid to hear the answer because even though he doesn’t know what it feels like to cum with this anatomy he knows whatever falls from those lips is going to  _ ruin  _ him. 

Bucky pays him no mind, tucking his face closer so his slick, searing lips brush his ear with every syllable. “Wellll-” he drawls, manhandling his body, pressing a dominating palm into his back to make his body arch forward, pressing his chest thickly into Bucky’s. Grabbing his thigh and forcing it to lay wider so he can wedge his own body into his further. Opening Steve’s hot, dripping center to him. “I know you can cum more than once ‘cause a’ the serum, sweetheart,” he ventures, voice lowered to a dark hum, “but that’s just us- girls can cum over and over and over.” Steve shivers,  _ feeling  _ Bucky lick his lips,  _ hearing  _ the wet, erotic sound. The sound of him swallowing and opening his mouth back up, ramping him up even more in preparation, “could get you to cum until you’re squealing and screaming for me to stop.” His palm presses flat against him. Steve’s eyes roll back so far that he feels an ache behind his eyes. It’s not even that  _ good,  _ there’s no pressure behind his wide palm, no real heat with the layers of clothes separating their skin, there’s nothing to his touch but a  _ threat. _ Mean and alluring. 

“Could have you cumming on my cock,” he bucks his hips forward, his hand keeping their pelvises from pressing together. Stopping him from feeling the hot,  _ thick  _ press of Bucky’s hard cock against him. Steve bows his head back, whining a little with his every breath, half wondering how the hell he’s still being wound up without breaking. Bucky’s lips follow the arch of his neck, keeping his deadly lips tight to his ear like he wouldn’t proudly say the things he is out in public, the dirty dog, “could have you cumming on my face. Could get you cumming on my fingers. On one of those toys you have for when you think I’m not gonna be home-” his face flushes hotter than the fucking sun. Bucky just laughs. “Yeah, honey. Could have you cumming on my thigh too, messing up my pants with how wet you get. Slippin’ and slidin’ on me- begging and whimpering like the slut that you are.” Steve’s organs fucking throb. His vision has long since doubled and his legs keep pulsing, trying to shut because of the gutting pleasure stabbing into him. His muscles don’t even feel like putty, they feel like they don’t exist. Bucky could do anything to him right now and he would unabashedly moan and ask for more. He would. 

“Yeah-” Bucky breathes, finally fucking sounding like he’s enjoying himself too, “wouldn’t have to stop because you run dry now,” his skin crawls with heat, remembering the slight, delirious memories he has of all the times Bucky has made him cum dry. Fucking orgasm after orgasm out of him until he had nothing left to give. Dry, scorching fire ripping over and through his body when Bucky commanded him to cum one last time, throwing him into an abyss of pure darkness. Literally fucking him to passing out. 

The brunette licks up the side of his face, calling him back into the real world just to knock him on his ass with even more pleasure and heat and lightning. 

“You know,” he begins anew, speaking into his cheek now, “girls don’t only keep on cumming when you give ‘em what you want…”  _ oh no.  _ Steve swallows the sand in his throat, his eyelids feeling heavy even while they’re shut. “Girls are so sensitive too,” the fingers of the hand pressed to the middle of his legs curl minutely and he presses his whole hand just a little farther forward. He wails- already forgetting what he’s just said and not making a fraction of the connection to it. He’s too close to literally being on fire to see that he’s just proving his point. His intimidating, sexy laugh echoes through Steve’s ears once more. His lashes flutter. Reacting purely impulsively, not thinking for even a second, “see?” He does it again, barely moving his hand but bringing rushes of pleasure down directly onto his head, “I haven’t even done anything to you yet, slut,” a finger traces down his spine, “and you’re  _ shaking.”  _

Steve quivers. His entire body tensing and releasing, his ankles rolling as he moans, “plu-PLEASE!” He sobs. Not recognizing his own voice or the fact that he’s able to suddenly talk- even if it is to just beg. 

All he gets for all of his trouble is a bite to the jaw, a path of fire painted up his throat with Bucky’s tongue, and more words, “I know, sweetheart…” there’s no end to his teasing. Only more words. More pleasure that’s barely scratching the surface of what he needs. More agony. More head spinning unfamiliar pleasure. 

“You’re so needy like this- even more needy than usual,” he stalls, kissing a line over his jaw as he moves his hand away and then back to his body. Steve is too dizzy to consider what the fuck his plan might be with that hand until, “somethin’ like eight thousand more nerves here-” he casually states, pressing his fingertips in little circles around the top of his center. 

Steve does not hear if there’s an end to that sentence. 

He doesn’t hear anything. He feels  _ everything  _ though _.  _ He was hot and sweaty before but now it’s like there’s a match inside of him and it’s been lit, dragging him up in flames. Bursting just below his stomach and consuming everything inside of him.  _ Bucky isn’t even touching him, it’s just his own clothes rubbing against him,  _ soaked in his own wetness dragging over his hyper-sensitive skin and driving him to insanity. All of his muscles- previously turned to nothing come back online, tensing and  _ tightening  _ as his body aches and throbs painfully and so,  _ so  _ pleasantly. His insides are buzzing and liquefying, his skin feels too small for the amount of white hot pleasure endlessly exploding in his chest, a fountain that’s filling and filling him. Steve has never felt pleasure so sharp and so clear. He feels cracked wide open. He can’t stop making noise. All of them get turned into high gasps and whimpers and moans that somehow keep climbing up in pitch and keep melting into shocked “ohh”s. 

Bucky starts to pull back and it activates something deeply animal inside of him. 

He starts sobbing instantly, whining until his throat hurts, his throat throbbing with the twitching of his hot center, full of blood and ready to let go. His hands fly out to grip as hard as he possibly can at Bucky’s wrist, keeping his hand  _ right there, _ rubbing tiny, seemingly innocuous circles over him and forcing him to feel things he’s never felt before. Things that are tearing him apart with no remorse. But at the same time that he’s holding Bucky’s body hostage to keep administering his pleasure he collapses forward into him, using him completely. His hair curtaining him off from the rest of the world and keeping his face hot, his breaths humid and heavy. Relishing in his body heat and scent just because it’s a little bit of a distraction from the soul-consuming pleasure crashing into him and ruining his body. 

Countless more circles are drawn over him, pushing pleasure directly into his veins in a honey-thick drip that flows right up to his brain and down his spine. And he’s cumming. 

He’s not even cresting over. 

He’s just building up to it and then it’s happening. Right then. He’s still clenching his fingers around Bucky’s wrist. It happens so fast that it doesn’t even feel like there’s an edge between them- between building up and falling. There is no time to register  _ oh my god I’m going to cum  _ and  _ oh, fuck, I’m cumming.  _ There is only time to be ripped apart into a million tiny pieces by the clench of his own muscles and the wet heat surrounding him but also eating at him. The wet heat and pleasure  _ dripping _ out of him. Heat sliding down his legs to make his toes curl so hard in his boots that his feet cramp. Heat shoots up his belly to sparkle in his chest like how it feels when Bucky rubs his nipples raw with his beard. Heat rushes out of his eyes with his tears as he cries for his fucking life, sobbing, feeling like there’s no fucking way this much pleasure  _ won’t  _ kill him. 

“Fuck, doll,” Bucky’s petting his hair, his voice rough and quiet. Running his fingers down his scalp from the top of his head to the very ends of his hair where it lays roughly halfway down his back. 

Steve tries to open his mouth but all that happens is his throat clenching into choke over a sob. Tears still leaking from his shut eyes, dripping down his face as he  _ tries  _ to get over the embers still burning away inside him. Bucky’s other hand has moved but it hasn’t moved far, resting over top of one of his thighs instead of between them. Steve nuzzles his face closer to him. Breathing him in and hoping to hold just a little of him inside of him for a moment, holding his scent in his lungs. Breathing him out, rolling his head to the side lazily. 

He feels sated but not sated and sleepy or loopy like he does normally after he’s cum. He feels like he could go again- which isn’t unusual, but the other feelings are. He feels like he hasn’t cum at all other than, uhh,  _ evidence  _ he can feel with his clothes sticking to him with other things than sweat. He feels like he’s still swollen, like he’d still be just as throbbing and hard if he was in his regular form. Like he’s back to the beginning without having gotten his release. It’s good. It is- but… he knows there’s more inside of him. He shoves his face further into Bucky, seeking reassurance. 

“How was that,” Bucky asks, not even pretending to be coy. 

“Intense,” Steve groans, swallowing heavily. Too far gone to be anything but honest. 

Bucky chuckles, scratching the base of his skull rather than massaging it, dragging his fingers straight out afterwards. Not exactly pulling on his hair but just tangling his fingers into it. It’s not as painful to have it pulled as Steve would’ve expected before. It feels good too. Comforting now and pleasurable earlier, “sounded intense too.” He murmurs… then asks, “not too intense I hope?” 

Steve weakly paws at the other man’s chest, “ugh. I hate you,” he claims even while his body tells him that that is a fantastic question. Smashing his face into Bucky’s bare, damp, feverish neck even more. Being very bad at pretending to hate him. He feels the other man’s chest rumble under him with the purring chuckle he lets out. Embarrassingly it makes his own chest feel… interesting. Which makes  _ other places  _ feel interesting too. His cheeks heat up again. He closes his eyes, praying to some god that he’s long lost his faith for, leaving it behind in some other time period- but,  _ fuck,  _ he needs someone to help him through this. 

“Nah, you don’t.” He smugly asserts, sweeping him into his arms again. This time getting his hands directly onto his ass before slipping them lower, getting him to wrap his lean legs around his waist, “you love me.” Steve hums, his brain going to other places but more sugar with the words being out there. Normally Steve would be unquestionably more enthused about getting Bucky’s fingers so close to his entrance but… the throbbing taking over his core makes it less interesting to the rest of him. He’s more curious about  _ other things.  _

“Oof-” Steve laughs, feeling light and airy as he’s dropped back onto their bed. Bouncing less than usual with his lighter, minutely slimmer frame. His tits moving distractingly compared to the rest of his body- so much so that his arms fly out from spreading with his landing to hugging himself. Bucky’s hungry, half-lidded eyes track the movement with reverence, a little growl bubbling up through his sinfully curled lips. Steve clenches around nothing and lets his own higher, certainly more pathetic noise slip out; unpeeling one arm from his chest to make grabbing hands at Bucky. He wants him close. 

Bucky shakes his head, grinning, “strip first, doll,” he orders. Going for his own clothes with the words, his hands pulling at the back of his shirt, ripping it over his head. His abs and pecs and then shoulders coming into view- paralyzing Steve as always. His mouth opens, lax and starved like they don’t get naked to fuck at least once or twice a day depending on what they’re doing. His body is unchanged but it doesn’t dampen his want, even the shifting of his metal arm gets Steve hot- he knows how it feels to have his fingers inside of him and hear the recalibrations of his arm before his fingers move, adding the most sexy fucking suspense that he could imagine. He knows how it feels to watch his arm recalibrate uselessly as his brain gets fried from pleasure, he knows how jolting and gutting it is to wake up and be sleepy and horny and reach out for Bucky only to have him take him in hand with his left hand, cold from being left to rest above the duvet. Like being dunked into a bath of ice water and loving it. It always gets him shivery and whimpery. Even his scars are gorgeous, catching the light in graceful spiderwebs, woven from pain but evidence of Bucky’s twin willingness to crawl up from the grave in order to get back to him. He’s so strong. So handsome and-

“You just gonna sit there? Thought you wanted to get off, Stevie?” 

Steve shivers, his jaw spasming. Opening then closing then opening then shutting and clenching because Bucky’s just standing there shirtless and obviously waiting for Steve to start getting himself out of his clothes before he continues his accidental strip show. 

Steve grumbles under his breath without heat, reaching for the collar of his shirt before remembering how the USO tour girls and Natasha take off their shirts. Bucky watches his hands, his eyebrows twitching together before smoothing out, grinning, “ooohh, honey, you gonna give me a show?” His brain pushes to a halt. He wasn’t- he was just gonna… he was just curious. His cheeks flush. The heat dripping down his neck and chest, he shakes his head slightly. The brunette takes it in stride, an eyebrow twitching up, “well, it’s not like you’ve gotta try anyway, not lookin’ the way you do.” 

His chest then feels hot for a very different reason, emulating unfamiliar movements just because now is as good a time as any he figures. Crossing his arms to either side of his body and taking the fabric of his undersuit between his fingers, pulling his arms up and shucking himself of his shirt, his arms crossing and forcing his back to arch. Pushing his tits out towards Bucky. 

Bucky groans.

Prowling forward his eyes are fully focused on his chest, his lips gaped a little, like he’s seeing god for the first time. It’s not an unfamiliar look when it comes to his wide, sharp eyes on his body. 

The second Bucky’s within touching range, stepping up to kneel on the bed, straddling his legs, he is touching. Eager to get his hands on him. Dragging just the very tops of his fingertips up from his waistband to his ribs, still avoiding directly touching his chest without explicit permission- it’s sweetly maddening. Goosebumps rise on his skin as the lighter amount of body hair he has now raises to attention. Bucky is breathing hard enough that he can feel the wash of heat over his bare skin, his nipples getting even harder, tingling heat exploding in his chest, He feels more pulses of heat between his legs, whining slightly despite himself, rubbing his thighs together hard. And-  _ oh.  _ Oh,  _ fuck.  _

Steve squeezes his legs together even more upon his revelation, letting out a gasping moan, he can  _ feel  _ how engorged and slick he is. It feels good. Just tensing his thighs. It feels  _ so good.  _ It’s not the earth shattering pleasure of Bucky’s knowing touch but it’s good. Very good. 

Without realizing his eyes had shut they flick back open, making him aware of the fact that they had shut because Bucky did not look that ravenous when he last looked at him. Another sound escapes him. He feels like prey. Wanted so badly that he’s being hunted down. 

“Feelin’ good?” Bucky’s breath hums over his skin, settling along him like he’s walking through mist. He shivers hard enough to be aware of his chest again, hard enough to involuntarily clamp his legs together again, chasing that feeling. Chasing those sparks. Moving without thinking about moving because it’s just what his body is screaming for. 

Steve nods, swaying forward. Feeling less and less alert by the moment as his vision clouds over and his eyes fight to stay open,  _ “touch me” _ he gasps at Bucky. Cutting himself loose all at once. He can’t take it anymore. Arousing and embarrassing heat curls around him like a cloud even though he’s just being honest and surely turning even redder anyway. He needs it though. He wants Bucky to touch him so bad, “please,” he adds as an afterthought. Bucky’s little hum is more growl than actual hum, his fingers traveling higher up his ribs, barely brushing the sides of his tits. Steve whimpers, asking again because he genuinely doesn’t know what the fuck else to do, _ “please, _ Buck.” 

Bucky tilts his head up to kiss him, taking his jaw into both of his hands, cradling his face. Even though,  _ yes, _ Bucky  _ is _ touching him, Steve wants to complain. He wants to whimper and beg and roll over onto his back to show Bucky is tummy. He wants Bucky to  _ touch him. He’d do anything to get him to. To make him feel good.  _ He doesn’t- well, he  _ does _ like having his tongue exploring his mouth and easily dominating his own but… he wants more. He wants to cum again, he’s  _ aching  _ to. 

_ “Ohh!”  _ Steve gasps, body jolting to life like he’s been electrocuted, throbbing at his own desperate noise. It sounds so  _ dirty _ and  _ shocked. _ Bucky’s right hand has slipped away from his jaw at some point and it’s come back to his body, forgoing softly exploring the newly deepened curves of his chest but instead just going straight in for the kill. Twisting his nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Making him gasp and moan. It’s a direct line to the suffocating, all-consuming need between his legs, pooling inside of him with much more intensity than he’s ever felt before.  _ And he was sensitive before. _ He doesn’t even feel like that word is accurate at all compared to  _ this.  _

He feels even more blood rush south and he’s not sure what this body is going to do with it but it’s so dizzyingly good. Everything about everything is good. Bucky’s other hand leaves his face and Steve moans before it even comes down to his chest. He knows what he is planning on doing now. 

Their kiss breaks as his hand breaks away, a string or two of saliva bridging their lips. Steve finds himself panting and pushing harder into Bucky with the rest of his body now than his lips can’t. While Bucky’s right tortures his nipple the other hand cups him like he’s weighing his chest. Rubbing his thumb over his skin. Sending trembling, shy bolts of lightning through him. The word  _ “more”  _ spills over his lips before his brain even registers that he’s saying something, the rest of his body is on board with it though, grabbing for Bucky and tugging him closer. Moaning when not only does he let himself be directed but he starts on kissing his neck again, switching his touches to the opposite sides. Pushing him further into the fire. Steve keens, arching his back so hard that it cracks- the feeling is exquisite regardless. He happily could live with Bucky playing with his tits for the rest of the time he’s under this curse and be just fine with it, well, unless Bucky didn’t let him cum. Because all of his attention is dripping into his stomach and causing the call from between his legs to get hungrier and  _ louder.  _ More urgency curling its chokehold tighter. 

“Didn’t let me finish earlier,” Bucky whispers into his collarbones, barely letting his lips drag over the delicate skin. Sparks fly inside of him anyway. His hands relax, just brushing over his buzzy nipples and petting the full swells of his sensitive chest. Steve whines, pushing forward again and barely hearing what he says. 

Bucky continues anyway, hushing him briefly, “you didn’t let me tell you what I like best about dames-” Bucky’s hand barely brushes the skin of his hip but Steve knows what he’s calling their collective attention to. Steve’s lips tremble, his whole body vibrating with the lack of pleasure washing over him, but he lets Bucky go on. He figures it must be important if his body isn’t enough to make his guy forget about whatever the hell it is. His lips meet the corner of his mouth in thanks, “dames are so, so soft, Stevie. Just feel-” he orders, grabbing for one of his wrists and making him touch himself. Dragging his palm up his thigh, then over his hip and side, and finally Bucky pushes his hand over his own chest. Making him cup his tits. Steve whines. He doesn’t want to touch  _ himself,  _ he wants Bucky to touch him. The slow pace of Bucky’s directed touch being administered by his own hands has him spinning in place, throwing him for a maddening loop. “I know,” he offers when another whine escapes him, “but ain’t I right?” He has Steve repeat the action of sweeping his hand over his own body, making him go even slower like he knows how it makes his blood thicken and stall, Dizzying him, “you’re more than enough for me when Loki hasn’t cursed you,” he says earnestly, before chuckling, “but can’t you feel how soft your skin is... how you’re just all curves like this? All milk and honey, darlin’.” 

He finds himself nodding, honestly too. He  _ does _ feel it. His skin isn’t covered in the same amount of thicker hair which is probably doing a hell of a lot of the work but he can also feel that his skin is almost plusher… overall softer too. Beyond that though, he’s also nodding because it’s not even like he really had that question in his mind. He’s safe with Bucky. In every way. He knows he’s more than enough for Bucky and always has been, they’ve had conversations about it- him being bisexual and committing to just him, a man, for the rest of his exorbitantly long life. When they had finally gotten together in this century Steve had been worried at first that Bucky would miss being with women the way he had been in the forties and while Bucky had admitted that he thought about it sometimes, it wasn’t because he craved another person. Just his own curiosity comparing the experiences. Just a place his thoughts would wander to when they felt like it- there was no real draw to the idea anyway.

“Dames are so easy to touch-” he breaks into a rumbling chuckle once more, lapping at his collarbone, “most of ‘em were like dolls too, sweetheart, so willing to just let you do whatever you want to ‘em.” Steve shivers, Bucky doesn’t even have to tell him that that’s something he does too. He just knows by his tone. His pulse pounds harder. Imagining both himself and how he looks, Captain America, being thrown around by Bucky and how some of those classically beautiful dames back in the day would’ve looked. Something dirty stirs inside of him from being talked to like they’re not both currently shirtless and pressed together- about to get into fucking. There’s something about being told of such intimate parts of Bucky’s life that he’d never thought about having details on before that’s driving him wild. Not once did he think about wanting this even. Yet here he is, getting more and more aroused by hearing about what drives Bucky crazy with women. 

“Christ,” Bucky groans, rough, “the sounds they make too. So high and sweet. They make  _ so  _ much noise too-” Steve is flushing hotter and hotter by the moment from the heated tone of his voice. A fanned flame. He feels like squirming, just to try and get some relief. The hunger in his tone is building like a slow burning campfire, getting hotter even as it dims to quiet embers. The fact that he shares so many things about these beloved feminine reactions isn’t helping either. Not in the slightest. “Always let you know how you’re doing, gaspin’ and cryin’ for you. If you’re doing good you’ll know. The couple a’ the fellas I managed to rangle back then-” Bucky winks at him, he’d told him quite a few stories about some of his own back alley adventures to him as he’d remembered them. “And they wouldn’t open their mouths. Guess they didn’t wanna get caught but even… it’s just not that common. Maybe you get ‘em to groan once or twice but never moan. Moans and all those sounds are the damn best part of it, Stevie.” Acting as if Steve doesn’t know. As if he’s not even had sex. He trembles, his mind wandering back to their past life, wondering how crazy he would’ve gone if Bucky had sat him down and told him all of this when he’d first started going out. He probably would’ve keeled over from a heart attack from being too turned on. 

Bucky lays them back on the bed, pushing him flat onto his back. His hair splays out around him, in his peripheral vision.

“Got lucky with you darlin’, didn’t I?” Steve curls his face into Bucky’s neck and chest, shaking his head. Cheeks practically pulsing with the amount of blood surging to them. “ _ Oh, _ but I did. I love you so much, doll.” He pauses, choking down emotions that have a place in their sex life but not for intense situations such as this one, “not jus’ ‘cause you’re the best of both worlds- unafraid to let me have everything you are. I do love that about you, but it’s not everything yanno? Still…” Steve tries to brace himself but his words still hit like a punch to the gut, “you gasp and moan more than most dames, honey, and you’ve got a fuckin’ rack anyway.” He pinches the side of his chest, Steve lets his head thunk back heavily on the bed. Allowing the mattress to take every bit of his weight. Fireworks bursting in his chest. Bucky grins, his eyes dark and famished. “Just as pretty as a dame too,” he whispers. Steve’s skin crawls with heat, he wants to curl in on himself and writhe with the intensity of his words; his breath leaving him in such a rush that it  _ hurts,  _ whooshing out in a pathetic cry. 

All of his weight pressing him flat, pinning him, “not to mention, I’ve always been a face man, honey,” Steve gets _ lightheaded. _ He knows Bucky loves eating his ass but… but that, being a  _ face man”,  _ was always slang back in the day- slang for a man who likes to eat  _ women _ out. His vision swims, his throat dries, “and you always let me eat your pussy, don’t you, honey?” 

Steve fucking  _ chokes.  _ The pet name for himself and for his body strangling him. Not that it’s even a pet name currently-

He’s not sure when he got more air but it’s leaving his lungs and not coming back, getting his lungs burning, whimpering gasps being shocked out of him despite having used up all of his air. Bucky isn’t done with his attack though- “oh, Steve, that’s the best thing about ‘em. Eating pussy.” His mouth waters, having Bucky’s inches from his and not kissing him, affecting him badly. Hunger pains hitting him full force from having to watch his lips move and not get to taste. “Havin’ ‘em sit on your face, humping down on you and squealin’. Grabbing your hair and tugging, cumming again and again and again.” The noise he makes at his guy’s filthy words is undeniably a  _ squeal.  _ It makes him thrash as much as he can with his weight on top of him. Embarrassment and pleasure rolling through him like a relentless wave. He groans again, “can’t even tell you right, baby, they smell and taste so good. Getting wet, drippin’ onto your tongue.” 

Steve doesn’t even shiver, he  _ quakes,  _ his body being taken hostage by desire. Piloting him and aiming him straight for a nose dive. He whines, clawing at Bucky’s back, wanting and craving but not knowing if he wants for Bucky to keep talking or to stop. Either way he wants to be fucked. He wants to get out of his fucking clothes. 

His mouth won’t work with him but his fingers sort of will, so he starts pushing at the waistband of Bucky’s jeans, half clawing with his crazed desire. 

Bucky grins, nudging his nose against his sweaty cheek, “tryna get me naked, huh?” Steve whimpers, nodding and trying his best to get his mouth at the right angle to get the other man to fucking kiss him. Bucky evades him, instead prowling down to get his hands on his hips, looking straight down at his hips and smirking, “gonna let me eat this pussy here? Gonna let me make you cry, get  _ you  _ rockin’ down onto my face and suffocate me so you can get off?” He asks, dragging his fingers over the front of his undersuit. 

Steve shocks himself by shaking his head and wailing, half whimpering in the back of his throat, “n-no, no!” Bucky raises an eyebrow but doesn’t interrupt, “nnno, wanna, wanna,” a stray tear slips down his cheek, meeting his lips in a salty kiss. His lips shut and tremble for a moment, malfunctioning for whatever fucking reason. He swallows. Another tear falls, his vision smudging and blurring, “you haveta, you gotta- I wanna, I want.” Bucky kisses his bare skin, patiently waiting for him to get his fucking words out. He sniffles, “want you to fuck me,” he pouts, desperate. 

“Mmm,” Bucky purrs, his lips quirked in a way that reads dangerously. His fingers start pulling down his pants and Steve eagerly lifts his hips, hoping to get them off even faster. He pulls them all the way down his legs, not stopping like he usually does to bite and kiss at his legs, just lifting them up and stripping the fabric away. Apparently growing more impatient than he’s letting on. Much to his disappointment though, Bucky doesn’t take his boxers with them, he leaves them where they are, sitting low on his hips. 

His pants get thrown off somewhere and Bucky ducks down, noising the crease of his hip and thigh and  _ audibly  _ inhaling. Steve’s face doesn’t just burn. It ignites. Bucky groans, low, bubbling in his chest. His fingers come up to spread his legs a little more before they reach between his legs, “look at this little pretty pussy you got now baby, getting so wet.” Steve wants to  _ die.  _ He wants to cum. Preferably  _ now  _ before he bursts into flames or explodes. “It’s crying for me too,” Steve feels a blade of desire cut through his gut and chest, Bucky’s words slicing him to the bone. He clicks his tongue, “you’re ruining your panties-” Steve moans, loud enough to echo in their bedroom. Bucky just smirks, continuing on even though he’s effortlessly hitting all of his weak spots, “soaking ‘em.” 

“You gggotta, gotta fuck me-” Steve gasps. He can’t fucking take it. He’s really just hopelessly crying now, tears streaming down his face and getting in his lax mouth, some monstrous amount of hunger consuming his body. He needs it. He needs something. He’s going to fucking die if Bucky doesn’t get inside of him. If he doesn’t fuck him. He wants his cock in him. He wants his fingers. He wants something-  _ anything.  _

Bucky’s fingers hook into the waistband of his boxers - his  _ panties -  _ and pulls them down, exposing him to his eyes. Exposing his  _ pussy.  _ Steve shivers just thinking about the word. Thinking about how dirty and filthy it makes him feel even though it’s just a term for this body, his body as it currently happens to be, and they’ve used the word  _ “cunt”  _ a lot before to play around but never… never “ _ pussy.”  _ Pussy seemed to… to- to earth shattering for him. His eyes glaze over his face and Steve can’t find it in himself to even think about being embarrassed with how needy he’s being, all he finds is the want to spread his legs further apart. To expose himself even more. 

He does. 

Stretching his legs until his quads and hamstrings tell him  _ no more.  _ Bucky inhales audibly, rubbing a hand up his thigh, keeping his grip just a little too tight with possession. His other hand crushing his boxers in its grip, making the fabric look small and innocent,  _ “lookit you,” _ he whispers. Worshipful and dark. Though the move, the spreading of his legs, seems to get him going faster after he’s pulled from his moment of awe. He tears off his own pants and underwear (Steve actually does hear a couple of seams ripping and popping) and puts his hands straight back on him. Pressing hotly into his body. Shortly telling him, “if anything doesn’t feel good, you gotta tell me. ‘M gonna finger you open.” 

He slides down from where he had been up on his elbows, his back kissing the cool sheets, deliriously watching Bucky strip his socks off and feeling his pulse pound in his pussy, his hole clenching and unclenching in desire. Craving to be stretched open and filled. He feels all of his muscles tense with the want, almost feeling like they’re cramping with desire. He lowers his voice a little, looking up at Bucky where he’s again taking up the place between his thighs and putting all of the urgency he feels behind his whimpery, punch-out voice, “pl-please, get me already,” Bucky looks entranced, his eyes shooting from his spread legs to his chest to his face. Pupils huge. He’s bewitched but also he looks like he’s overwhelmed like he doesn’t quite know what the fuck to do. For some reason it makes something break inside of him, snapping him in two, “plllease, Buck, I want your cock.” He whines. Bucky swallows, he licks his lips, his fingers tightening painfully on his thigh. Hopefully leaving fingerprint bruises, “want you inside me,” he’s blushing so hard that he’s not sure his face will ever not be red after this, but it feels so nice to have the words roll off of this tongue. Sating him so slightly that it’s not even a drop in the bucket compared to what he really needs but it’s better than nothing at all. 

“It hurts, Buck,” he whimpers, his voice barely even coming out, mostly drowned in a pathetic, high cry that sounds like the exact verbalization of the tears flowing from his eyes. His lips shape something else that doesn’t hit him until after Bucky has crumbled a top him, caging him in and moaning something ragged, hitting his weak spots. Sounding like he’s been punched straight in the gut. “‘M achy-” he cries. 

Bucky is on him then. He’s pressing into him. Panting and drooling a little, both hands crushing into his thighs, his face smashed in his tits. Barely groaning, strained, “you’re gonna fuckin’ kill me,” like he’s actually hurt and not just turned on. He sounds like he’s been shot. Steve would grin if his words weren’t so damn true. 

Steve might die from how turned on he is, he wiggles under Bucky, trying to get his dead weight to do something. He nearly screams when Bucky’s thigh puts itself in the perfect place for him to rub up against as he shifts- rubbing his pussy up onto his leg. He gasps with every little pulse of his hips, the smooth, wet folds of his cunt rubbing deliciously over his thickly muscled thigh, the coarse hair on his legs adding something that’s indescribably good. It seems to bring Bucky’s brain back online in contrast to his own- which has gone more than off of the deep end. It’s is a blessing and a curse. 

It’s a blessing because it gets Bucky’s lips shaping the word, “slut,” straight into the curve of his tits. His tongue tracing the sensitive skin of one before dipping between both of them, licking up his sternum and driving him up the wall. His voice is hungry and carnal sounding- throwing more gasoline onto his fire. Sparks flying. And it’s a curse because Bucky’s hands lock around his hips rather than his thighs,  _ so close _ to where he actually wants them, stopping his movements. Using his super strength to pin him down. Cutting off his new found pleasure, circuiting through him like electricity and getting every hair to stand on edge by satiating a fraction of his needs. Having it ripped away makes him sob. Scrambling to grab for his wrists and make him let him have this. 

Bucky shushes him, letting go of one of his hips to push him back to being flat on the bed and telling him that he can’t open him up if he’s thrashing all over. Steve stops so fast that it’s like he’s been shocked. He wants that. He wants more. He’ll do anything to have it- even sit still and let Bucky control him.  _ Especially that. _ He can do that. 

“Mmm, there’s a good girl,” Bucky’s rumbling voice carves itself into his goddamn soul, so much so that Steve’s mind entirely ignores the little bit of hesitation coloring his voice. All he hears is the liquid sex dripping from his lips. Pleasure pooling in his stomach and leaking out of his cunt. He whimpers again. Fighting tooth and nail with the want to trash and squirm and  _ take.  _ He needs  _ more.  _ Bucky rewards his obedience with an actual touch to his cunt- to his  _ pussy.  _ Moving his fingers from his hip to between his legs, tracing his folds and spreading his slick around. His muscles spasm, legs jumping and his stomach rippling, his jaw falling open. “That feel nice, pretty baby?” Steve can’t even nod because Bucky starts doing something else, going deeper, past just the sensitive skin of his pussy’s lips and collecting more of him on his fingers, using it to slick his way. Petting at him. Shocking electric flames from deep inside him. Saliva stops just collecting at the corners of his mouth and it starts drooling over the sides, slipping down his chin to his jaw and adding to the wetness already on his face from his sobbing- he doesn’t think for a second about shutting his mouth. All he knows is Bucky’s fingers on him, making him feel like he’s never been touched before. It’s so intense that he’s not sure what the fuck to do. So intense that he’s not even making any noise at all. He’s just absorbing. 

Bucky stops playing then. Stops winding him up. 

His fingers move up from just teasing touches that skirt around his cunt - just petting his slick, hot,  _ sensitive  _ center - to purposefully touching him. 

And that’s all that he resisters before he’s gasping and crying, words falling out of him because he can’t keep them inside of himself. Not when there’s so much other sensation inside of him, filling up his body impossibly with feelings- with pleasure. “Oh! OH!  _ Ah- oH, OH!”  _ Steve shakes. Trembling. He’s never felt… he’s never-

Bucky’s lips caress his throat in a tease of a kiss, just dragging over the thin skin, his low, deep voice barely audible over his own devastated noises, “that feel good on your pretty little clit, huh?” 

Steve sobs, “yes!” Falling apart directly under Bucky’s hands and begging for more destruction. He wants to be unrecognizable because Bucky has wrecked him so thoroughly. Bucky chuckles, keeping his fingers centered on the fucking magic flesh that is his clit. Sending ripples of jaw clenching, shiver-inducing pleasure through his body. Making his bones and insides turn to liquid with just how divine it feels. How unreal it feels. His teeth ache with how good it feels and he can feel his pulse everywhere in his body. Overwhelming him and pushing his head under the tsunami that’s ripping him apart. His noises say sharp and shocked, his body somehow never getting used to the feeling. 

Out of fucking nowhere Steve feels Bucky’s other hand on his chest, the metal surface of his fingertips sending shivers like waves through his body, coming to tease his nipples. Circling lightly with the same motion that’s providing the most intense fireworks of pleasure that he’s ever felt from having his clit massaged- on his nipple it feels like just a whisper of a feeling but it’s more than enough. Even more than enough when Bucky starts pinching and rolling his nipple between his fingers. Steve sobs. Arching his back until he can feel his chest move with the angle that his back is at. Bucky’s fingers unintentionally slipping lower on his pussy too. Steve sobs for a different reason- aching impossibly with just the second long slip of lacking pleasure. Tears get into his mouth. 

Bucky apologizes wordlessly, repositioning them both, getting his fingers back to his clit and using the other to shove him recklessly down onto the bed. Steve moans- then he nearly screams as his moan is stretched like taffy when Bucky gets his other hand back to work, in rhythm with the first,  _ and  _ puts his mouth to good use. Wrapping those devilish lips around his thus far neglected nipple. Grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh, sucking, and laving his tongue over him generously. Undoubtedly marking him up and making his nipples turn red, swelling a little too probably. Pulling more and more and more sounds and more and more and more and more and more pleasure from his body. An immeasurable amount. Getting every drop of pleasure that he can, wringing him out between his own goddamn fingers, squeezing him dry. Steve gives more than he knew he had- choking and sobbing and letting himself be shoved into outer space. 

Steve sobs harder than he thinks he ever has and he’s hot enough to be on literal fire with literal lava running through his veins- but even being on fire isn’t an accurate description. Nothing is. Nothing has ever been so overwhelming. So saturating. He knows nothing but pleasure and heat and Bucky. He knows nothing. Nothing. 

He’s just crying. Open and raw and gutted. Sobbing and begging with incomprehensible noises that hopefully will build up in Bucky’s ears to warn him that he’s going to cum. He’s gonna cum after only like three or four minutes of attention from his guy’s fingers and mouth. And he’s not embarrassed of it. There’s too much feeling with no more room for embarrassment. 

Or he thought there was too much feeling- 

But truly there’s too much feeling when Bucky forgoes circling his clit and instead rubbing his finger just up and down the underside like he does when he jerks him off- the underside of his head being so intensely sensitive that it makes him drool after just a single touch. It makes his head spin. And his world explodes. A sound that’s more animal than anything else rips from his throat, tearing out of him, making his throat pulse with hurt that’s seconded by the swells of pleasure. Bucky bites down on his nipple at the same time. Flushing his entire nervous system with so, so, so much pleasure. Steve doesn’t know what to do. He can’t do  _ anything.  _

His body takes over, fire consuming his form gluttonously and forcing him to curl in on himself with the force. His toes curl until his feet cramp, the muscles screaming right along with him. His arms squeeze Bucky in a death-grip as primal, desperate cries cut out of him, leaving him exposed and cracked open. His legs ensnare Bucky’s waist, his body fighting against the other man to cut off all the pleasure, craving  _ no more  _ and  _ so  _ much  _ more _ . Pleasure keeps crashing over him like a building. 

_ “Ohmygod,”  _ Steve whines before he even opens his eyes, barely feeling his lips move with the near incomprehensible words. Before he even registers reaching the other side of his orgasm. The other side that already feels like another build up. His cunt still is wrought with echoes of his pleasure and beginning to fill anew with it. It’s not as painful as it normally is. Being touched so soon after reaching his peak that is. It’s just a little uncomfortable, like his body was preparing to redirect his blood to the rest of his neglected body but then with Bucky’s coaxing he stays… well, he’s not really  _ hard.  _ He’s just  _ swollen.  _ Engorged slightly with blood- pounding with his need. Leaking too. Dripping onto- onto Bucky’s fingers. 

_Holy fuck-_ Steve thinks, orgasm drunk, _one of_ _Bucky’s fingers is inside him._

Just one, pulsing in and out. Carefully thrusting in and out of him, making obscene,  _ wet  _ noises that have his ears burning and ringing a little. His head already begins to start spinning again, it somehow feels even more obscene than it sounds. Having Bucky’s finger inside of him. It’s hot and wet like usual but there’s something  _ urgent  _ and  _ burning  _ with knowing that it’s just his body and Bucky’s body. They’re not even using any lube. It feels like… like he’s getting the most intimate attention possible, nothing between them at all. It’s good. So good. 

His brain vaguely reminds him of Bucky’s dirty voice telling him that his clit has more nerves or whatever and he wonders if that’s true for the inside of him too now, if his pussy has more nerves. It must. Because this feels like being split open in the  _ best  _ way. His walls are clinging to his finger even more than normal and yet there’s not the usual amount of sting- there’s even less. He can feel the way his body is working around Bucky’s finger, he can feel his own body trying to suck in more of him. In fact-

“Mmore-” Steve slurs, lifting his hips the little amount that he can when he’s fresh off cumming. He sounds more than drunk, he sounds  _ trashed.  _

Bucky chuckles, “you’re real easy tonight, aren’t ‘cha, darlin’?” Steve shakes his head even as he shoves his hips down with another hungry noise, hoping to get more of Bucky’s finger, or to get him to put another finger inside him. Bucky shakes his head, kissing his forehead softly but messily. His breath washing over his skin, calming him before striking him like a match against a matchstick box, igniting him. “You’re lying through your teeth, Stevie,” the fucking bastard chuckles, lighting up some hidden part of him that managed to escape his first words, “I can feel it in your pussy.” Said part of him  _ throbs,  _ “oooh, yeah,” he growls in response. “I can feel it wanting more, clenching down on me and trying to get me to fuck it-” he groans, slipping another fingertip in next to his own finger, “it’s hungry ain’t it?” 

Steve whines, the sound loud enough to pass as a wail really, the noise is shrill and embarrassed. He shakes his head again. Knowing he’s in for more trouble even as he does it. He’s going to die. He’s gonna, gonna-

“No.” Bucky asserts, the perfect picture of dominance, his eyes hard and dark, his skin flushed and sweaty, his frame bigger and bulker. He’s gorgeous. Intimidating too. “No,” he basically growls, “I can feel that it wants more, I know it’s starving, baby. I know it’s crying-” he sloppily pushes his fingers further in and spreads them just a touch to illustrate his point with the wet sounds. Steve’s eyes roll back into his head, “for more. I know you’re aching.” He takes his fingers out. Steve chokes, already back to the point of near sobbing. Near tears yet again because he truthfully is just as slutty as Bucky is accusing him of being. “Tell me,” he demands. 

His lips tremble as he clumsily trips over word after word, his tongue too heavily soaked in pleasure to be elegant with his words, “you-you’re, you’re right.” He stops to sob, fighting the tide of tears, “aches! Guh! It does ache, it aches- it huh-hurts.  _ It hurts, Bucky.  _ Nnneed you, you gotta-” 

Bucky hushes him, having gotten his fill of his desperation and tears  _ for now,  _ tipping him back from the edge, pushing both of his fingers back in. Pushing until they’re all of the way inside of him, the very top of his hand flush to his pussy as he kisses his shoulder. Nosing him just once, breathlessly telling him, “I know. You just can’t help yourself.” Steve nods, too enthusiastically no doubt.  _ He can’t help it.  _

Bucky slides in another finger, just circling the tip of his finger around his hole and practically purring at the sight and feeling of it. Steve doesn’t have to ask- he knows he’s fluttering and pulsing. He knows his body wants it. He knows. He knows. 

He wants to scream because  _ he knows.  _

The third finger joins his first two, sliding in right alongside the others like it’s nothing. Like it’s not fucking desperate moans out of his throat from the way his body stretches just enough to let him in but continues to cling to him. His stomach is somehow already full of lava and flames once more, spilling over and infecting the rest of his body with heat. Melting him as if he ever had time to reassemble himself. Steve isn’t sure his mouth has gotten a chance to close in the past fucking hour, he’s pretty sure that the entire time he’s been panting and moaning. It sure feels like it in his throat. Speaking of which- he can’t not wail as Bucky thrusts all three of his fingers all the way into his pussy, the wet squelch of his dripping, melting center getting drowned completely out by his eager noises. His fingers feel like they’re in his throat. Like his entire body is being inhabited by Bucky. Controlled by him. Fed his pleasure by him. 

Bucky curls his fingers. 

Steve’s body splinters apart. 

His jaw loosens even further somehow, cracking and popping a little the force of his need to open his mouth and make room for the fucking  _ scream  _ that cuts out of him. He has never felt so thoroughly cracked and broken and wrecked by just one touch. It feels like it does when Bucky hits his prostate- all encompassing and nearly painfully intense with the pleasure possessing his body. His eyes roll back into his head. His chest freezes mid heaving inhale, choking him and cutting his air from his body. He’s on  _ fire. _ His blood stops fucking circulating, pausing where it is in his body and just trying helplessly to understand the amount of pleasure being thrown onto his form. He can’t. His nerves are splitting at the seams. 

Steve doesn’t realize how hard he was sweating until he feels Bucky’s breath washing over his skin, making him shiver and rock up into his voice, down onto his fingers, “that’s the spot, huh, sweetheart?” He asks, “like feeling my fingers against your g-spot?” And it’s all Steve can do to sob and try weakly to claw at Bucky’s shoulders. G-spot or what the fuck ever. It feels… it feels, feels too good to even try to put into anything other than a pure experience. He doesn’t even think about speaking. He doesn’t think about answering. It’s too much to think about- his mind is fucking elsewhere currently. “I bet it is,” he drawls regardlessly, just thrusting his fingers in and out and in and out. Not fucking pressing on whatever it was that he did just a fucking second ago. Just going on like he didn’t just blow his mind. 

He whimpers, bucking his hips back down and searching for more of that deliciously overwhelming feeling. 

All he gets is Bucky’s smug voice, “manners, Steve.” He reminds him, mocking and tortuously just fingering him without going anywhere with it. Again, like fucking everything he does it’s so  _ good.  _ But it’s not enough. Not enough. 

Bucky murmurs out something that sounds like the word _ “greedy”  _ again and everything inside of Steve snaps. Splintering. And he’s talking-  _ begging  _ too fast and too sharply for him to even understand himself. He’s sobbing and his nose is running while he tries to fucking communicate  _ something.  _ Fully incoherent as he tries. He’s not thinking about anything but  _ earning  _ more pleasure. He’s not sure he’s really saying actual words or if he’s just babbling like an actual baby attempting to talk. He can feel himself drooling and continuing to cry. He can still feel his pussy aching and throbbing, clenching around Bucky’s thick fingers. At this point he’d take Bucky fucking him in the ass even though his pussy is right fucking there- ready to be used. He’ll take anything. 

All he knows is deep hunger and carnal desperation. 

He’s beyond the point of hysterics when Bucky pulls his fingers out. Taking with him all of Steve’s pleasure. He’s hyperventilating and whining in between every panicked breath, he’s sobbing with more and more tears rushing down his face. His muscles are twitching and his fingers are curling as tight as they can in Bucky’s shoulders.  _ He can’t take it. He can’t- he needs. He needs… needs- _

Bucky slams into him and Steve  _ takes it. _

Steve  _ weeps,  _ his lips parting in a sound that he’s never heard come from himself or from anyone before as all of his body disintegrates, falling to pieces that will never be reassembled. It doesn’t feel real. It feels like walking through heaven’s gates. Having Bucky inside of him. His pussy is probably actually crying like Bucky said earlier at this point- crying tears of relief. There’s a knot and cramp and a hunger all getting eased inside of him. Being soothed away with every slam of their hips. His cock sliding completely into him, taking his sanity and holding him captive. 

He doesn’t fucking have words. He doesn’t have air. He doesn’t have anything. 

He has nothing but Bucky. 

Bucky’s cock is thrusting in and out of him so hard that he feels his cock in his throat, choking him and making his neck bulge with his girth. He gladly would suffocate while taking Bucky down his throat, tasting him as his last meal. Being used. 

He’s being fucked raw- serum or no. It’s like he’s being fucked into another plane of  _ existence  _ because surely nothing really feels  _ so good.  _ He’s on fire at the same time that he’s being put out, suspended in an environment of stillness and movement. Being pleasured overwhelmingly, getting immeasurable satisfaction from his cock but also needing more, needing to cum. Needing release with how tightly he’s been wound.

He knows exactly what’s happening, he’s being  _ fucked _ and  _ wrecked,  _ but he can’t hold onto the notion. He cannot keep his head above water. He can’t do anything but slide down to the bottom of the ocean of pleasure. 

All he knows is Bucky thrusting in and stealing all of the extra space in his body and then some, stretching him out. No doubt when he does finally take his fill and pull out he’ll be aching. Used and aching and gaped. 

Steve moans, hoarse with it. With screaming his pleasure out for Bucky to hear. For the whole fucking world to hear really with how loud he’s probably being… 

Bucky continues to plow into him, forgetting his mercy in the process. Just  _ using  _ him. Forcing fingerprint bruises into his hips with his effort to keep him from sliding up the bed, keeping him close to continue to thrust into him. Taking what he needs. What they both need. Pushing wails and moans and silent screams from his lips because how can they stay inside his body when Bucky is taking up all of the extra space in him. His pussy has to have Bucky’s name written all over it with the way he’s making it his. 

He can feel his tits bouncing every time Bucky’s hips slap his, he can feel his thighs and ass jiggling with the movement and all of the sudden his mind flashes to having Bucky fuck him until he passes out in front of a mirror. Like this or otherwise. He probably wouldn’t be able to last more than five minutes if he could even keep his eyes open. Bucky doesn’t stop. He groans like he’s also inside Steve’s mind and seeing the same image. 

Steve squeals back, his brain turning to a finer mush with the contrast of their noises. Bucky’s sounds are growls and groans and deep sounds that vibrate his throat and chest and get pressed  _ hard  _ into his sweat drenched and flushed skin. His sounds are high, feminine noises that are punched out of him in response to his never ending thrusts, they sound like they’re fucked out of him whereas Bucky’s bubble up over time. It’s worth losing his goddamn mind over. 

Especially when his body decides that it’s time to moan until he’s screaming, the sounds melting into one, growing and growing with his pleasure. Even though it must be impossible for anything to feel  _ better.  _ The pitch of his scream gets jolted and bounced every time Bucky’s cock hammers home into him, his pelvis tilted all of the sudden in a way that has his clit rubbing against him. Forget Bucky lighting him up with a match, he’s got a goddamn caveman’s torch that he’s pressed against him. Turning him from an ablaze fire to ashes in exactly no fucking time at all. 

Pushing him from the skyscraper that he was dangling off of without knowing. 

The orgasm makes his whole world burn into white - bright and hot - shaking around the edges with the overwhelming feelings. His nerves tearing apart as they light up as chaotically as string after string of hopelessly tangled Christmas lights. Exploding like fuses going out each time they flicker on. His body becoming a single mess of pleasure that has no equivalent- nothing can touch him. He’s flying beyond the sun, beyond outer space. 

He’s able to hold onto his consciousness for just long enough to feel Bucky fill him up. His hips crack into his with his animal thrusts, sending ripples of stinging shivers through his hips and pussy and entire lower half. It makes him squirm. He’s groaning like he’s been shot as his cock twitches and pulses restlessly inside him, _ “gonna breed this pussy,”  _ he growls into the skin of his neck, mouthing hotly at him. Electrocuting him one last time with his words as he pumps his cum into him, true to his word, filling him up. Emptying into him. Hot and satisfying. 

Falling into the realm of darkness calling to his exhausted, used, and crumpled body.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think about this? Do you like reading genderbent fics? Was this your first time reading one?? Lemme now!  
> I randomly remembered a fic I read years and years and years ago that had a man turning into a woman physically and when he called his wife she literally just dirty talked him through how to masturbate and then this idea was born. Unfortunately that fic that inspired this could not be located which makes sense it was fucking eons ago lmao, I'm not even sure if I read it on here or on tumblr to tell you the truth.  
> ALSO- I am SO sorry if I offended any of the woman that read this, I am a dude so I inevitably got a shit ton of this wrong but know what I tried. I also tried to do research but y'know *shrugs* it's not something I've really experienced and most sex advice or tips is only so-so.


End file.
